Herbal Tea and a Fruit Cup
by Commander Zucchini
Summary: What happens when Red X happens upon a certain tea-loving Titan on her day off? Nothing good, certainly. RedXRaven. Continued! Now up: "Let's Get Busy." Red X teams up with the Titans to stop a thief and clear his record! But is anything ever that easy?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Is it terrible for me to use the stereotypical meeting in the cafe? Perhaps. Don't forget to sign the guestbook on your way out! ;)_

 **oOoOoOo**

It's her day off.

Why did he have to bother her on her day off?

Raven knew it was him the very instant she saw him saunter into the cafe. There was no suspense, no gut-wrenching revelations to make her eyes widen and drop her book.

No.

She knew that cocky, self-assured, black haired boy was Red X.

And he sees her.

"Hey there, cutie. Is this seat taken?" The boy grins and doesn't even wait for a response before swiftly sitting down in it.

If he had just waited half a second, she could have propped her feet up on it.

Why couldn't the world just leave her _alone?_

"Have you ordered yet?"

"No."

"Great," he grins.

She almost wants to ask him what's so great about that but she bites her tongue. What is this guy up to? Whatever it is, it's probably no good.

A waitress comes over, smiling and asking what they would like.

X flashes a brilliant smile and orders a latte and an herbal tea.

She jots it down on her note pad. "K. Will that be all?"

X looks at Raven for confirmation. She just raises an eyebrow.

He turns back to the waitress. "Can you add a cup of fresh fruit to that too?"

"Yep."

"Great, that's it thanks," he says and lounges back in his chair.

"Right. I'll be back soon," the waitress says and walks away.

Did he order that for her? How did he-?

"Saw you lookin over at yonder table." X makes a slight jerk of his head to the right, indicating a man enjoying a cup of fruit with a book.

She sighs. That's what shes wants to be doing.

 _Without_ company.

And with a fruit cup that she gets _for herself._

He chuckles as though he knows what she's thinking.

"Nice day to get outta that tower, huh?"

She's almost surprised that he can recognize her actually. She does her best to blend in with civilians when it's her day off. Because a day spent signing autographs and stalked by fans is _not_ in her definition of "day off." Maybe for Beast Boy and Speedy. That's just not her scene.

But this guy is kind of creepily observant so it doesn't really shock her that he recognizes her. Makes sense why he's so good at what he does.

"Don't you have some high security facility to rob or something?"

He blinks.

Oh. Did she have the wrong person? _Oops_.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea actually. Student loans are a killer, you know," he grins.

Raven narrows her eyes.

Suspect raises his eyebrows. A total picture of both innocence and slight confusion.

No, it was definitely him. "You must be a boss at Texas Hold 'Em," she says with a small smile.

"Obviously not if it was that easy," his smile has faded and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Actually, you really had me fooled for a second there. And if it is any consolation, I doubt the rest of my team would ever be able to tell. I'm an empath. I can just sense things. Your cocky attitude and your emotions have X written all over them."

Intrigued, X leans closer. "Hmm. What sort of emotions?" His grin is starting to come back.

"The annoying kind," Raven monotones. She's not playing this game.

Unperturbed, his grin just widens.

Fortunately, at that moment, the waitress has deigned to return with breakfast.

Raven takes a sip of her tea. She closes her eyes. This moment would be so perfect.

If there wasn't a guy sitting across from her radiating arrogance and fascination simultaneously.

She opens her eyes to find his own locked on her.

Her heart stops for just a second.

Raven isn't sure if it's just the annoyance wearing off or if she herself is actually becoming intrigued.

All she knows is it's gonna take a lot more to win her over than an herbal tea and fruit cup.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I really wasn't going to continue this until a guest mentioned how incomplete they felt at the ending. And I admit, I felt that way as well. So I had to come up with another one. :) It pays to review! Lol. No really though. It's a better inspiration to write than morning coffee. So thank you for the reviews! And this one may actually have a final follow up. We'll see how that turns out. It's still in the incubator._

oOoOoOo

 **One Latte and a Chocolate Chip Muffin**

oOoOoOo

The second time she sees him in the café is exactly three weeks later.

Did he know that every third Tuesday was always her day off? What a brat.

He doesn't even feign surprise as he slides into the chair across from her. She had only briefly entertained the idea of propping her feet up on the chair this time. She didn't though. Resistance was futile.

So now, he sits across from her again. Giving his same dazzling smile. She suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she opts for raising a single slender eyebrow.

"Ordered yet?" He greets.

"No."

"Great."

She wonders if they will begin every conversation this way.

The same waitress from three weeks ago comes by the table. "Lemme guess. Herbal tea, fruit cup, and a latte?" She winks.

"And add a chocolate chip muffin to that, too," X smiles politely up at her.

"Will do. I'll be back shortly." She walks off.

Boy grins at girl. "Nice day to get out of that tower," he begins as he leans back in his chair.

"Nice day to rob a bank," she counters.

"No, that was yesterday," he parries the blow with a smirk.

"Touché."

Yes, he did indeed choose yesterday to rob a bank. The team was able to stop him, though. Which is why Raven can casually have this conversation with him right now and not worry about Robin shaving her head or something of the kind in disgrace.

Instead, he'll probably just shave half her head if he found out that Raven was cordially bantering with one of his Top Ten Most Non-Liked Villains Ever.

 _Yeah, what Boy Blunder doesn't know won't kill him_.

After all, this is nothing too serious.

Right?

After their first meeting, Raven had been only slightly unnerved. Their meeting that day was simply a coincidence. He was just a flirt. And a good looking one, at that. But in all, it really meant nothing. Just some brief, friendly conversation between two teens that were off duty. And then duty calls and the mask goes on, the hood comes up, and they are enemies once again.

Only, she felt different when they fought yesterday.

Her teammates gave it their all. Robin, of course, was always pushing past his own limits to defeat the Houdini of Thieves. His obvious frustration and intensity had worried Raven and humored Red X. Starfire had given all 200% that she had, if only because Robin was so desperate. Beast Boy had teamed up with Cyborg, who had busted out his newest toy that was still in prototype. The situation had been desperate. X was getting better. If that was even possible.

But Raven could only think of how sad she would be if X actually ended up in jail.

No annoying comments.

No arrogant smiles.

No fruit cups.

Ok, yes, she had been waiting for him today.

The waitress reappears.

"One herbal tea, one fruit cup, one latte, and a chocolate chip muffin. Enjoy," she sets down the items and walks away.

"You held back yesterday," X says, peering at her over his latte.

"If I recall correctly, so did you," she pops a blueberry in her mouth.

He steals a strawberry deftly from her cup. Before he can put it in his mouth however, black envelopes it and it travels back to its rightful owner. "That's the only one. Have a melon. They're obnoxiously plentiful."

"I never considered melon to be obnoxious," he says thoughtfully as a chews one. "But perhaps you're correct. About both obnoxious melons and my withholding. I really wanted to be able to steal from your fruit cup today." He smiles pleasantly.

"You're obnoxious."

"Have some muffin," he returns.

She does.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!_

 _D.T. Mars: Technically, this is complete because I don't know if I will get inspiration to keep going. I like it better when I don't have any obligation lol. Actually, though, I think I have come up with a conclusion after this. We shall see._

 _Elmo1610: See above statement lol. But I would kind of like to make it a series...I just don't know if I can make that kind of commitment. :) It takes a lot of motivation, inspiration, and hard work...now I sound lazy. I'll see what I can do ;)_

 _Lovepeaceandwar: I hope you know that all this continuation is your fault. :P_

 _Xaphrin: Thanks for your very kind reviews! And since you mentioned the back and forth thing, I kept that in mind when I wrote the last chapter :)_

 _This is a VERY SHORT interlude. :) It feels more like a poem than anything else. A case of what happens in between their casual dates._

oOoOoOo

 **Masks On, Hoods Up**

oOoOoOo

Swipe. _Duck_. Toss. _Dodge_. Jab. _Twist_.

They have a dangerous game going on.

Kick. _Block_. Punch. _Spin_. Throw. _Deflect_.

Neither one will go for the kill. But neither one will surrender.

It's an eternal dance.

An endless match.

One that no one will win.

Regardless of how this match goes, tomorrow will still come. And tomorrow he promised sushi.

And she really wants that sushi.

But for now, they fight with fists and not words. The words will come later.

If they can ever get a chance to catch their breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Words cannot express how touched I am at such kind reviews! Thank you all! :) This takes place directly after the last chapter. And this isn't even the final chapter yet! Look at this. You all are lucky. Actually, I have you to thank because if I hadn't had such lovely reviews I wouldn't have had the inspiration for all this. Kinda funny how that works though. :) Anyway-on with the show!_

oOoOoOo

 **Keep That Poker Face**

oOoOoOo

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Robin has his arms crossed and the eyes of his mask are narrowed. Raven pauses in her retreat from the living room where they have just finished their post-battle meeting. The rest of the team has trickled out. Except for Beast Boy, who's scavenging in the kitchen.

"Sure," she says and turns back around to join him by the couch.

"Raven, what is going on with you?"

Raven's heart stops cold.

Surely he didn't suspect. Surely he couldn't think . . .

She had done her best to seem convincing this time around. She had fought with all 98% that she could offer. How could he have known?

 _Keep that poker face_.

After a split second, she asks, "What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know, Raven," he says softly as Beast Boy finally exits with an armful of all manner of things that have no nutritional value and only contribute to teenage zits.

"You'll have to give me a little more information than that, Boy Blunder," she reverts to monotone as a cover. She usually does it when she's annoyed and trying to keep her emotions in check. Right now, she's terrified and trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Red X."

 _No ._. .

She's despairing inside.

Should she even try to keep it under control and gamble? Or should she just confess now and hope Robin has a little more mercy for her for giving in when he gave her the chance?

No. Her pride won't allow it. She's going to dig this grave as deep as possible. The game isn't over yet.

"You mean why I didn't just finally demolish him once and for all today?" She clenches her jaw. More out of frustration with herself than trying to keep up an act. She doesn't want to lie to Robin. But she can't just tell him everything.

 _Not yet._

"That's what worries me, Raven. I was afraid you were going to lose control. I know he's a villain, but...," he trails off.

 _Oh_.

Apparently she is _too_ good of an actress now.

"Did you hear the things he was saying to Starfire?" She growls. And that growl is completely legitimate. She knows X does it for show. And to keep any undue attention from Raven. His comments were so uncalled for and yet . . . that doesn't mean that Raven's heart didn't twinge just the slightest when she wished they were directed at her.

Now look at her. All because of that stupid fruit cup, this is what she's reduced to. A jealous, not-quite-girlfriend.

She's still growling.

 _Down kitty,_ Sarcasm is telling Envy.

"I did," Robin's eye twitches just a bit. "But that's not something to kill him over."

"Robin, in case you haven't noticed, Starfire is going through a hard time. That was hardly what she needed right now." This is also true. Starfire had received some unsettling news from home. It was still unsure if she needed to make a trip there or if it could be settled without her. But even still, the poor girl had enough on her plate and she didn't need to be harassed on top of that.

She's going to have to mention something to X tomorrow night when they meet after her Titan duties are over. She knows he meant no harm . . . really, she does.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I just need to get my emotions under control. I'm going to meditate for a little longer tonight," Raven sighs and walks back towards the door, hoping to make a quick escape now with those words.

"Sounds good, Raven," Robin sounds pleased. "And Raven," he says just as she reaches the door. She turns back to him once again. "Take the day off tomorrow. It will probably do you some good. We need you," he smiles.

Raven smiles back.

When she's finally back in her room, Raven leans back against the door.

And bursts into silent laughter.

Her light explodes.

She's too relieved to really care.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Do you have any idea how much these lovely reviews mean to me? Do you know what it's like to come in from freezing and snow and frozen toes and fingers and then sit by a fire (or heater;) wrapped in a blanket and drinking the best hot chocolate you've ever had? Yeah, your reviews are even better than that. Thanks to ALL of you. For real though._

oOoOoOo

 **Sushi First**

oOoOoOo

Raven is sitting at a bus stop. Dressed casual with a black and blue striped hoodie.

The hood is up.

Take the day off, Robin had said. It will probably do you some good, he said.

Yeah, _right_.

Today was not a relaxing day at all. All she could think of was what she would tell X. What she would have to eventually tell Robin, and the rest of the team . . . assuming this . . . _whatever this was_ continued.

Would she still be a Titan? Would she still be a hero? Inside, she feels like she can't be anything else. This is who she is. But . . . could that change? All for a _boy_?

What is she _doing_?

They need to talk about this. Because if X is just playing around, trying to have a little thrill just like one of his heists, then this isn't going to be worth it. Not at all.

Oh, but she's _so_ curious.

She needs to think a little more. She's been running in circles all day. Now, when she sees him in person she can try harder to read his emotions. See what he's up to.

A city bus pulls up in front of her. Out come a few passengers, among them one black haired and green eyed teen boy.

They walk together down the street.

They don't get far before he stops her. "What's wrong?"

She says nothing. Why does he have to know when she's putting on a poker face?

 _Maybe because poker faces don't involve smiling. You should have smiled at him if you didn't want him to know something was wrong,_ Intelligence berates her.

 _Why_ thank _you, Intelligence. We'll call you when we need help at the casino, doll_. Sarcasm is at it again.

X touches her arm lightly. She tenses just a bit at the contact. This is the first time he's touched her outside of going for her jugular.

"Nothing," she says.

"I'll bet twenty bucks that's a lie."

"Cheap price to pay for a thief."

"Two thousand bucks then."

"You wouldn't pay that much."

"Bet."

"I am not betting with you."

"Then tell me the truth."

She closes her eyes.

 _Azarath_...

"Raven," his voice has utmost sincerity.

She sighs in defeat. He's still touching her arm.

"Sushi first. I'm hungry," she opts for delay.

Green eyes stare intently into violet.

"I will. Just . . . let me think first," she answers his unspoken request.

Satisfied, he gives a small yet genuine smile, and they walk together to the Japanese restaurant. His arm is wrapped carefully around her shoulders.

It's kind of comforting, actually.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Don't hate me, but this one isn't quite complete either. :)_

oOoOoOo

 **Scout's Honor**

oOoOoOo

They are well into the third sushi roll before Raven finally brings it up.

"What exactly is it that you are after, X?"

He looks at her. Mid chew.

"Robin talked to me yesterday. I was nervous that he might suspect that something was going on between us, but he doesn't. For now. He's smart though, and he will figure it out soon enough. So. What will he find out?"

He smiles, looking quite amused. It almost annoys her. "What do you want him to find out?"

She looks at her plate. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I saw a pretty girl in a cafe and I wanted to talk to her. She swept me off my feet I could tell her who I was. It's not typical first date material," he grins.

"Hardly the case."

"Best I've got."

Her eyes snap back to him. He's smiling. He's at as much a loss as she is. What will she tell the others? What will _they_ tell the others? She doesn't know yet. But he cares, and that much she can see. As much as he jokes about it, he is thinking. For all his sarcastic remarks, there's a heart somewhere in there.

She felt it beating when he had his arm around her.

"I brought you something." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little box.

Raven's eyes narrow. _What_ is this silly boy up to? X has donned his trademark smirk.

She takes the little velvet box from his hands.

"Is it a bug?"

He laughs.

"Is it a bomb?"

He stops laughing.

"Is it stolen?"

He gives a look of mock hurt. "Bought only with honest money." He gives a salute. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a Scout."

"You don't even know my name."

She pauses. This is true. Why is she casually meeting with a boy that she knows absolutely nothing about except that he gets a thrill from robbery and is a little cute?

Ok, a little bit more than a little.

"Point taken. So, were you ever a Scout?"

"No."

She laughs.

"Are you going to open it?" He actually seems to be only the slightest bit anxious now.

Raven gives another hard look at X. "What if I would rather know your name than accept your gift?"

He pauses for just a moment. "You can have mine if I can have yours."

"Raven."

He looks slightly taken aback. Then he grins and reaches out his hand from across the table. "Jason."

They shake.

"You can still have the gift."

She sighs. After finally determining that whatever was inside was definitely _not_ going to eat her soul or give her leprosy, she flips it open.


	7. Chapter 7

_A_ / _N: Wow! To be honest I was really surprised at the response because I really felt like that last chapter was the worst ever. But maybe it was just because of the cliffhanger :)_

 _Sorry for not giving a clear time line. Chapter 2 took place three weeks after Chapter 1. I'm placing about 4 weeks between 2 & 3, since this sushi outing does not occur on her typical day off. So, about 7 weeks. Not really long, but not super short either. _

_It took me a while to write this one. Mostly because I didn't even know what I wanted to be in the box. Lol._

oOoOoOo

 **what lies look like**

oOoOoOo

It looks like a jewelry box. But if X knew anything about her from his random creepy observations, he would know that she doesn't wear jewelry. Not that she's diametrically opposed or anything. But beyond her chakra, broach and belt, further accessories are unnecessary. It's just it not something she does.

It's not jewelry.

It could be a note that asks if she will be his girlfriend. Or something equally sappy. But X doesn't strike her as the sappy, doe-eyed type.

It's not a note.

It could be cuff links. That's not strictly jewelry. Totally useless for her, though she could see him trying to pull that one off.

It's not cuff links.

There are any number of things that could come in a little black velvet box. From jewelry to cuff links...ok that's almost all of what comes in velvet boxes.

Almost.

Inside, resting on the shiny satin fabric, is a little silver raven.

She smiles. Turning it over in her hands, it glints a little. Two little blue stones for eyes.

"It reminded me of you," he says.

"It's beautiful," she responds softly. Such a little thing, but she's rather touched regardless.

This silly boy. What is he _doing_ to her?

And when she looks at him finally, she can see brutally honest . . . care. Not anything like Malchior's cold eyes.

She knows what lies look like. But that doesn't mean that she's throwing caution to the wind here. Jason can be a marvelous liar. And he also can be beautifully deceived by his own whim of emotions.

"Jason," she begins very seriously. "Why do you trust me? How do you know I'm not spying for Boy Blunder and going to turn you in as soon as I can clap some handcuffs on you?"

He doesn't even bat an eyelash. "You wouldn't be spying for Chuckles. If you were, you wouldn't have mentioned the possibility. That's just simple psychology. I did wonder about that at first. But if you were just playing me, you would likely have tossed your reserves out of the window, gone head over heels for me to take my heart and then break it quickly. But instead, you're even more cautious than I am for reasons I can't fully tell, but I'm willing to bet that you've been hurt before. I hope you gave him what he deserves."

She inhales sharply.

How does he do that?

"Did you?"

"Not even close to what I wish I could," she smiles bitterly.

"Raven," Jason says as he takes her hand, "I don't know who this guy is. I don't know what he did. But believe me, I am not going to do that to you."

She closes her eyes.

How did they even get here?

She knows what he's asking.

But can she do it?


	8. Chapter 8

oOoOoOo

 **Every Day**

oOoOoOo

Her next day off, she sits at the cafe alone.

She reads her book in peace.

After an hour, she can't take it anymore.

She goes back to the Tower.

On her day off.

-o-

On Friday, he robs a museum.

She can't decide whether she wants to disappear or demolish him.

He saves her for last.

She chases him up to the rooftop. Down the block.

He disappears.

And she goes back empty handed.

-o-

On Saturday, Robin tries to talk to her.

She says it's nothing and walks away.

-o-

On Sunday, she meditates whenever they aren't out on calls.

She doesn't sleep.

-o-

On Monday, she goes to the cafe. Out of uniform.

She asked Robin for the morning off.

She finds Jason. In his usual seat.

She slides in across from him. "Have you ordered yet?"

He looks up at her. Hopefully. Desperately.

"No," he manages.

She smiles. "Good."

He quickly yet cautiously places his hand over hers.

"We can try this. But," she pauses.

"I understand," he finishes. Whatever rules and regulations, whatever cautions and guards, he can work with them.

As long as he gets to be with her.

The waitress comes over.

This time, Raven orders. "The usual, please."

She wants to do this on every day off.

 _End_

-o-

 _A/N: Thank you to every single one of you that reviewed! Honestly, that's probably the only reason I wrote as much as I did - I was so inspired. :) I do have another idea for this fic though it's not quite a continuation. I'm getting a lot busier now but we'll see if I can complete it._

 _As a side note, I went out recently to a diner and out of sheer sentimentality for the story I got a fruit salad. It came in a glass cup and had a total of one strawberry sliced into three slim partitions, one grape, one slice of orange, one slice of grapefruit, three blueberries, a few pineapples and watermelons, and a large portion of obnoxious melons ranging from decent to tasteless. It was still refreshing._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Back up! This takes place between chapters 2 and 3. I was originally writing this for One Latte and a Chocolate Chip Muffin but it came out in Raven's POV so...yeah. And I really don't want to go through the effort of switching everything around so this can fit the sequence correctly. Forgive me._

oOoOoOo

 **I'll Call That Bluff**

oOoOoOo

"What are you doing Saturday?" asks a distorted voice.

Her eyes shoot open. How did he get so close without her noticing? She must have been far too focused on meditating.

Then again, he is a renowned thief. This shouldn't surprise her too much.

She doesn't give any other indication that she's surprised though.

"Training. Weekly team meeting. Meditating. Probably stop a few petty thieves. On duty as usual," she says matter of factly.

"And finish the night off with some sushi maybe?" He has turned the distorter off. She gives the smallest smile at this. She wouldn't really want to be asked out by a robot anyway.

He's got some guts. Approaching her on the Tower and unmasking his voice on top of it.

"I temporarily jammed the systems," she can hear him smirk as though he has just read her mind.

"What if I don't like sushi?" She still hasn't turned to look at him.

"I'll call that bluff. Salmon tempura?"

She swallows.

 _Cursed mouth. Respond to the brain, not the stomach._

 _Um, technically..._

 _Shut it, Intelligence._

"We can even get fried ice cream for dessert."

She's practically salivating.

All this meditation to control her emotions and she's betrayed by such base instincts of the human body. How annoying.

"Saturday?"

"6:00?"

"Fine."

"See you then." Distortion's back on.

She finally turns to look at him.

He's gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I know, I have so many other things to be doing and stories to be updating but this one really is so fun right now. This takes place after the events of "Every Day." Kind of a sequel of sorts but why create a new story when I can just tack it on to here?:) Enjoy, and do give feedback if you can._

oOoOoOo

 **Of Course**

oOoOoOo

Of course it was Robin that found out first.

Of course he would be _investigating_ in the most deserted backstreets of Jump.

Of course they had to be in uniform.

Of course they had to be in the most compromising position.

Of course Robin reacted the way he did.

Of course X would book it out of there like it was mother's home baked ziti calling his name.

For crying out loud, his lips had only been a breath from hers.

Couldn't Robin have just waited thirty seconds?

Of course he couldn't.

Of course.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: In response to a critique of my writing style: I took college English and I write like this on purpose. I know I disregard some rules sometimes. Or often. That's artistic license. I also know that I leave out many details, but that's so you can use your imagination. That's kind of the point of some of my writing. I do accept constructive criticism, I just don't always regard opinionated critiques._

 _To all other reviewers: Thanks for the support! Glad to know people are still reading this once one-shot. Yeah I have no idea how far this will go anymore. I make no promises, but I do accept bribes ;_ _)_

oOoOoOo

 **Two Small Tears**

oOoOoOo

As it turns out, Raven is actually enjoying being powerless in solitary confinement.

She can actually allow herself some emotion.

She's not sobbing, mind you. She's not screaming, not hitting anything in frustration.

She did, however, allow herself two small tears. She hasn't gone through years of meditation for nothing. She allows her emotions to run free for all of five minutes before she kicks rational thought back into play.

He had reacted quickly, of course. He was always prepared, always ready. All it took was one swift move on his part and a slight unfair advantage.

He must have checked her files without her permission. He knew her weaknesses and used them against her.

And now she's here, in solitary confinement within Titans Tower. Contemplating her next move.

She can't lie to Robin. First, he would be able to tell. Stupid bond. Second, she doesn't really want to hide anything anymore.

But is there anything to hide anymore? Will Jason even talk to her again, or will he move on? Truth be told, she would really struggle if she was in his position. Why would a criminal fight for a hero?

But would he?

She can only hope.

X

It's later in the day when she finally hears footsteps.

Will she lose her Titan status? That's almost positive. Will she be imprisoned for fraternizing with the enemy? Well, that's a possibility. But would Robin go to that length?

The door opens.

"Raven." He has his interrogation voice on.

She looks up at him. She wants him to trust her. She's sorry for hiding. For lying. "Robin."

"Should we start from the beginning?" He sits down in front of her.

Her eyes widen.

"I'm not going to jump to any conclusions this time, ok? At least, I'll try not to. So just start talking."

A glimmer of hope.

She tells him everything.

And then she notices that his face has hardened.

He walks out without saying a word.

Two more tears.


	12. Chapter 12

"Did he really think that I'm known as the number one thief for nothing? Kid should know better."

She looks up in disbelief.

And breaks into a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I apologize profusely. I posted that last chapter before I realized several things were supposed to come first. I have the story line roughly figured out but I jumped ahead of myself. I deleted it for now. Sorry!_

oOoOoOo

 **Caught on Camera**

oOoOoOo

"You coming?" Red X holds out a hand, the other on his utility belt ready to leave at the click of a button.

Raven stands from her seat and walks over to him. Before she can take his hand, however, he has retracted it.

"This is to finish what Bird Brain interrupted," he says as he lifts the bottom of his mask just enough to let his mouth cover hers.

She stills completely, eyes widened, heart rate quickening, her hand fisting in her cape. Then she remembers-her powers are still locked down.

Her eyes flutter closed. She feels a jolt of energy and a whoosh of air as he teleports them out of the Tower.

When she opens her eyes again, there's a small smile playing on his lips.

She frowns. "You didn't turn off the security cameras, did you?" Less of a question, more of an accusation.

"Oops." But his grin is anything but apologetic.

She knows how to wipe that smile off his face.

oOoOoOo

When he manages to crack the code to her power inhibiting handcuffs, they very briefly make a discreet return trip so she can grab a few items and to drop off her communicator. She won't be needing it for now.

She doesn't know how long this . . . excursion may last.

She takes one last glance around her room.

She hopes it's not forever.

oOoOoOo

His place is far from lavish. Simply decorated, if at all. No photographs adorning the walls, no collectibles. _Pretty drab for a high level thief_ , she muses. _Yet also surprisingly neat for a teen guy._

The messiest thing she has seen so far is a small pile of newspaper clippings about his heists and the Titans on his desk.

Even the sink is clean.

"So, Sunshine," he says, emerging from his bedroom, having changed into a button down and jeans. "What do you feel like? Italian? Indian? Colombian?"

She suddenly realizes that she's hungry. Her last meal was already about eight hours ago. "Somewhere they won't think to look."

Jason smiles. "I know just the place."


	14. Chapter 14

oOoOoOo

 **Why?**

oOoOoOO

 _Whap_.

How could she do this?

 _Smack_.

Is she just going to abandon her team, her _family,_ just like that?

 _Thud_.

What does she think she's doing? Falling for a _criminal_?

 _Bam_.

Had she even been telling the truth? She must have been, but could that have just been a ruse?

 _Pow_.

Where is she now? Where could they possibly be hiding?

 _Fwap_.

Why did she leave her communicator? Ok, he knows the answer to that one.

 _Wham_.

"Aaaargh!"

He slams a fierce kick into the punching bag and it crashes into the wall, torn from its hold.

 _BOOM_.

Why did he lock her up?

 _To keep them safe. In case she really was . . ._

Why didn't he trust her?

 _She didn't trust me. She had been hiding . . ._

Of all the villains, why did it have to be Red X?

 _Why couldn't it have been Gizmo? Control Freak? Plasmus?_

There's always been something about Red X that has bothered him. He can't put a finger on it exactly.

 _Maybe it's his constant arrogant swagger, or the way he shamelessly flirts with Starfire, or how flippantly he casts insults at me . . . and the team. Or maybe he's so annoying because of how good he is at his work. Well, if you can even call it_ work _._

Why _Red X?_

And why does it _bother_ him so much?


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Actually, no, it won't be a triangle. Just trying to delve into a few emotions. Fret not._

 _! **UPDATE**!_

 _Ok, ok, I know I'm terrible. I'm not the greatest at writing stories, especially continuing ones. Bear with me. Again, I know I purposefully leave some details out, so fill in the blanks. Plot holes and otherwise. But this one was kind of necessary. Sorry for forgetting it._

oOoOoOo

 **Hide and Seek**

oOoOoOo

"Woah! What was that?!" Cyborg rewinds the video. "Aw, naaaww," he rewinds it again, hoping he was seeing things. Hoping this isn't for real.

Not Raven.

Not _Red X_.

But it was.

"I wasn't joking, Cy," says Robin softly from behind him.

Cyborg spins around, not realizing that Robin had been behind him. In fact, the whole team, sans Raven, was behind him.

Starfire and Beast Boy are staring in shock at the screen still of Red X and Raven. Beast Boy's mouth is agape. Starfire has her hands covering her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

Robin had told the team what happened. He had explained, briefly, why Raven was in custody. But they had really all just hoped that Robin had been wrong, that he was being paranoid again. Letting his overactive imagination work too hard.

Well this certainly just crushed their hopes.

Robin's jaw is clenched. He speaks through gritted teeth. "Red X has broken Raven out of the Tower. I don't know how he got past our systems, and we need to make sure we look at that in the future, but right now our concern is finding them."

"And then what? Sweetly ask for her back? Bro, I don't think she wants rescuing. Pretty sure there's a reason they didn't stick around," Cyborg says sarcastically.

Robin looks about ready to burst a vein. "We don't know that she hasn't been brainwashed. Or tricked. Red X could just be using her! Anyway, she's a Titan, she's our friend, and we have to get her back!"

Starfire interjects now. "How can you be sure that you are right? What if she is the one that is right?" Tears are flowing freely down her face now. "If friend Raven is happy, why should we stop it? If she wishes to return, she will, but we cannot force her to do this against her wishes!"

"Star's right," Cyborg says sadly. "We don't know anything for certain. We just have to talk to them ourselves before we can pass any judgment."

"Talk to them?! He's a criminal!" Robin exclaims.

"So was Terra," Beast Boy murmurs.

Robin softens just a bit. Beast Boy was right. Starfire was right. Cyborg was right.

He's rushing too far ahead.

Is everything as black and white as he thinks it is?

He looks at Beast Boy's sad face.

"Ok. We'll talk to them."

-o-

Jason was good. But Dick has always been better.

At least when it came to detective work.

And, ok, Robin did need to call in quite a few favors from various people.

And it's not as if he actually found out where Red X lives. He just got a lead on their current location: the laundromat.

And at the moment, it turned out to be just Raven.

"Raven," Robin says just loud enough to be heard over the hum of the dryers.

She doesn't even turn. She just finishes putting the last of the clothes in the bag and then says, "I'm going to put this away. I'll meet you at the Tower."

"How do I know you - ,"

She turns and raises an eyebrow at him in reply.

He smiles. "Fine."

-o-

It almost feels like just another debriefing meeting.

The five of them in the living room. Robin at the front, Cyborg on the couch, Beast Boy coming in late. Starfire's eyes are slightly red and puffy. Raven looks away.

All of them. They're so . . . sad.

It's overwhelming. The betrayal, the hurt, the anger, the confusion, the worry, the pain.

She breathes deeply.

Where do they begin?

No amount of meditation could have prepared Raven for this.

What now? she wants to ask. But she's almost afraid of the answer. Jason has already made it clear that she is completely free to make her own decision. She can leave him and be a hero again, and they'll call this off and pretend it never happened. That's what Robin wants. That's what the team wants. But is it what Raven wants? She knows it's not what Jason wants. Or, she could stay with Jason. Not quite a villain, but neither a hero. She would lose her best friends, her family, everything she has known for the past few years. The stability and consistency she has finally become accustomed to. She would lose her freedom, in a way, but gain another in return. But are those the only two options? Does it really come down to a choice between the two?

Why Jason? is the next one, but there is no good answer. He piqued her curiosity more than anyone else. Yes, more than even Malchior. He just understood her; he knew how to bother her yet not annoy her, how to get her to smile and yet not blow things up. Their senses of humor just clicked. He was like all of the best qualities of her friends rolled into one. She could follow along with his quick paced and analytical mind, she could enjoy some of his technological and geeky pursuits, she found herself actually amused at his jokes, and she knew how to work with his passionate and sometimes caring personality.

"I love him."

Their faces are about as accurate as she's feeling inside right now.

Did she really just say that?

That was not the plan. She wasn't sure what exactly the plan had been anyway, but that sure wasn't it.

Confusion, worry, anger has spiked. All directed at her. She can hardly breathe now. And it's not all their fault, either.

This was a dumb idea.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I think I'm changing the secondary genre to drama. Because this is definitely not humorous. I feel like the only humor in here is dry as the Sahara. Do drop a review, let me know what you think. :)_

oOoOoOo

 **Red**

oOoOoOo

As usual, Robin is the first to speak. With determination, he says, "You can't do this."

With equal force, Raven challenges, "Why not?"

"He's a villain."

"You don't think I know that?"

"He could be using you."

"But he's not."

"How do you even know?"

"Just believe me."

"Raven. You know if you choose him, you're turning your back against us."

"Who said I'm turning my back?"

"You can't have both!"

"Why? Why does it have to be a choice between the two?"

"You can't choose good and evil! I thought you were done with this, Raven. We fought Trigon together. You put that side away."

"Trigon has absolutely nothing to do with this. And yes, I am done with that part of me. It's under control. It has nothing to do with my relationship with Red X."

"You're still choosing evil over good."

"This isn't like that."

"What is it like then? What was Malchior like?"

Did he _really_ just go there? She takes a deep breath. It's hard to keep a grip on your emotions when your friends aren't even trying. Perks of being an empath. "Malchior was a completely different case."

"How do you know this isn't the same? How do you know he's not using you for his own gain? How do you know he's not just going to dump you in a few months?"

She grits her teeth.

 _Azarath_ . . .

"Raven. We care about you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I appreciate it." Her venomous voice clearly indicates otherwise.

"If you are going to stay with him, you can take all your belongings with you."

"Robin . . ."

"Today."

"Please don't do this."

"You're choosing the path of a villain. We can't have any part with that."

 _Metrion_ . . .

"Not everything is black and white, Robin."

"This is."

 _Zinthos_.

All she sees is black.

She can hear the screams of her friends.

And then she sees red.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Here is the chapter (plus and minus some) I posted a few days ago. Now it fits in sequence:) Italics are past. An additional THANK YOU to my reviewers! And espopcorn, I really am touched that you think so. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

 _Seriously, this was going to be a one shot._

 _And then people reviewed._

 _It's my fuel, people. Am I kind of like Red X? Selfishly motivated?_

 _Yep. But hey, people benefit from it;)_

oOoOoOo

 **Family Talk**

oOoOoOo

It's late.

And he's sure that this is inconvenient.

But it's important.

There's nothing else he can do.

He has to do this.

He has to know.

And there's no one else that knows better.

Several times zones, thousands of miles, and how many days, weeks, months? Is it years? How long has it been? He can't remember.

He's just been too busy.

The call is answered. His masked face shows up on the screen.

"Dick." A courteous nod.

 _"_ Bruce." He can't quite manage any other formalities. He's too focused.

"What is the problem?" Cutting to the chase, as usual.

"I want to ask you about something. Something personal."

"I'll do my best to help you."

"How would you describe your relationship with Catwoman?"

A pause. Whatever he thought this was going to be about, this definitely wasn't on the menu. "Complicated." That's it in a nutshell.

"Well, I assumed as much."

He's thinking a bit more before he responds. "Enemies that got too close. Friends that stay far enough apart."

"Apart?"

"I don't interfere with her work unless it's absolutely necessary. And she does the same."

"So professionally. That works out for you?"

"It would appear so."

"And personally?"

 _"_ We've known each other for a long time now."

"Did you ever think that she might be using the relationship as a tool against you?"

Hesitation. "Every relationship takes trust. And sacrifice."

"If you had a choice to go back . . .," Dick starts.

"It's a tough choice, sometimes. But it's usually worth it." He's always been so cryptic.

"So hypothetically, if one of your team goes and starts dating a villain . . . would you stop them? How do you know if the villain doesn't have . . . ill intent?"

"Every situation is different. Every relationship is different. Every hero, every villain, every person. Who is the villain?"

"Red X."

A pause. A slow inhale. "There's something you should know."

-o-

Voices.

Soft, quiet voices. Worried, arguing, hushing voices.

She listens.

"Get out of here. You're just interfering."

"Don't tell me to - "

"Oh my goodness, shut up, dude. Why are you so _loud_?"

"I'm not loud, you're paranoid."

"Quiet, you two. How is she?"

"Stable. Vitals are normal now. Her heart rate and breathing have gone down from earlier. I think she's safe. We just need to wait for her to wake up."

"She's already awake."

 _Dirt_.

Dumb detective.

She cracks an eye.

And promptly shuts it again.

Who decided to paint these rooms white? What an idiot. So blinding.

"Your breathing and heart rate changed in the last minute," Robin is saying, a bit closer to her bed.

She slowly opens her eyes again.

"What happened?"

A grim smile.

-o-

 _"There are some grey areas that even I don't completely understand. From what I know about Red X, he's not affiliated with any group other than himself. He's only hit Gotham once. No clue as to where he came from or his motives."_

 _"My guess is that he is mostly self interested. He doesn't seem to have any true agenda. But I could be wrong."_

 _A wry smile. "He's a burglar. They're not always the easiest to read."_

 _"That's what scares me."_

 _"But that isn't solely a basis to prevent this."_

 _"The law isn't good enough?" Dick frowns._

 _Bruce laughs. "I don't see the point of talking about Catwoman if that's your perspective. If you want my honest opinion, no. I don't believe it is."_

 _Dick sighs._

-o-

She had been out for a day and a half. Her body had self induced a coma for her to recover.

She had lost control. The stress of so many emotions building up for so many days, compounded with the lack of restraint her friends had with their own, finally broke her.

The black? Her passing out.

The screams? Their shock and fear as she collapsed - and simultaneously managing to rearrange the living room.

They need a new tv.

Their current one has a couch in it.

The red?

Red X.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I'm sorry this one took forever. I don't really know if I like where this story is going. I hate trying to write long stories lol. I usually give up. But I'm slowly working on it. Also I've been crazy busy with work and other personal things. Anyway, if you want to see more - ideas, inspiration, critique, thoughts, anyone?_

oOoOoOo

 **These Feelings, Though**

oOoOoOo

These feelings.

Sometimes she wishes she could mute her powers at will.

Maybe she could just ask Robin to borrow that power trapper thing. It could sure come in handy.

And really encourage her to not meditate and keep her powers under control.

She sighs. Azar would disapprove.

These _feelings_ , though.

-o-

She tells Robin not to say anything else.

She doesn't want to listen anymore. She can't.

She gets up - despite protests. Walks out.

Through the halls.

To her room.

Picks up her mirror.

Enters Nevermore.

-o-

It was a long time until she came back out again. Gasping. Her room in a total state of chaos.

But it didn't matter.

She had won.

Rage subdued, Bravery assured, and even Sarcasm sedated.

She was a handful sometimes.

If only people knew how much Raven actually held her back, she would look like she stepped off the set of My Little Pony.

But it's under control now.

And she'll clean up the mess later.


	19. Chapter 19

oOoOoOo

 **Permission Granted**

oOoOoOo

She loves him. It had taken a while to finally come to terms with that and calm Passion down. It had almost been as hard as tying up Rage. But she had finally accepted those feelings. If having to work and reason it all through with the rest of her emotions. They even drew up a contract.

It wasn't going to be easy. And it sure was gonna take a lot of meditation. But they had a deal.

Raven can be in love. But the rest of her emotions get a cut, too. Yes, even Rage.

So before she can go and find the team, find Red X, she has to keep her end of the bargain.

Armed with a very large stack of paper and box of crayons, she begins to color, scribble, and mercilessly attack the blank pages to her heart's (er, emotions) content.

Self expression is a great form of meditation.

-o-

 _(Lol, did I have you fooled? Ok, here's the real chapter:)_

oOoOoOo

 **Permission Granted**

oOoOoOo

Raven is prepared to argue. She's ready to fight. She won't take no for an answer.

But when she the doors to the living room slide open, her eyes widen slightly in shock.

Red X is sitting. On the couch. With the rest of the team.

Just . . . chatting.

But when she enters, they stop.

"Raven," Robin says after a moment, "have a seat." He gestures to an open space . . . next to Red X.

Confused, suspicious, and slightly amused at the picture of her teammates relaxed and lounging with a villain, she obliges. As she gingerly sits down on the sofa, X casually drapes an arm around her shoulders and pulls her to his side. Stiff for a moment, she glances at Robin's calm face, then her eyes flicker to the rest of the team. They seem at ease. There's hardly any tension at all.

This is . . . strange.

She allows herself to relax just a little.

"Well, I was going to tell you before you just walked out of the medical bay earlier, but we've come to a decision," Robin says with some determination.

 _Earlier?_ Perhaps she shouldn't have left so soon, then. But her emotions had been very difficult to handle at that point. It was probably for the best.

Right now, she can practically feel Jason's anticipation and excitement.

Robin continues, "Red X has agreed to help the team with a mission. In exchange, his past crimes are forgiven and he is free to pursue a relationship with you. Provided that he understands if he in any way hurts you, we will _hunt him down_ and ensure that his death is _slow_ and _agonizing_." Robin draws out the last few words with a menacing threat that makes the corner of Raven's mouth twitch in a smile. It feels like a family pow wow in which the father is granting permission for a suitor to court his precious daughter.

And yet permission has been _granted._ Well, almost.

They're not locking her up. They're not kicking her off the team. They're not even arresting Red X.

But . . .

"What exactly is this mission?" Raven asks suspiciously.

Robin smiles grimly.

-o-

 _A/N: The plot thickens! And, I'm (kind of) sorry about the first part. I'm going through ridiculous writer's block and as I was trying to come up with this chapter, that kind of...happened. I felt compelled to leave in in, though. :) BTW, there is a deleted scene in this storyline that kind of helps everything tie together, except it's not posted yet. It's part of **One Latte and a Chocolate Chip Muffin,** but I haven't gotten as far into that as I have in **Herbal Tea and a Fruit Cup** yet. So, if things seem strange...well, it is. That is going to hopefully be updated soon. Cross your fingers._


	20. Chapter 20

oOoOoO

 **MVP**

oOoOoOo

"Well, to start off, Red X is actually quite the team player when he wants to be," Robin smirks.

"What does that mean?" Did something happen while she was incapacitated?

Cyborg explains, "We had a call while you were still recovering. X decided to help us since we were down a member."

"Yeah, X-man here really knows how to bust some moves," Beast Boy inserts cheesily. "He was totally like our MVP of the night."

"Having him help us was most beneficial," Starfire nods.

Raven looks at the masked boy next to her, knowing she won't be able to see his face, but attempting to discern something - anything - all the same. Body language, a jaw clench, a cock of the head.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, she's met with the impenetrable poker face incarnate.

She's gonna beat him at this one day.

"You actually let him? I'm impressed," Raven says dryly. Had he really won their hearts so easily? And fighting alongside them? _Against a criminal?_ She _really_ must have missed something.

"Well, more like _made_ them let me," Red X's distorted voice always seems to have a permanent smirk attached to it. "They were down by one, and I wanted to make sure you got the best of care. I was naturally inclined to help speed up their return. Purely selfish motives." He shrugs, but she can see through this one.

Selfish motives or not, he had been worried about her.

He helped her team.

So that they could help her.

Robin is simultaneously radiating aggravation, injured pride, annoyance, and . . . appreciation. "Yeah, well, honestly I have to agree with the rest of the team. I don't know if we could have beaten Plasmus without him. Not without having suffered significant damage, at the very least. But we don't think Plasmus was working alone. And something else has come up. Something bigger. We're not sure what exactly, but with Red X's additional expertise, I think we might be able to take this down."

"So what's the situation?" Raven prods. Robin has that look in his face. The rest of the Titans look somewhat uncomfortable, now.

"I . . . originally made a couple prototype suits before the current Red X one. They're gone."

-o-

 _A/N: Ok so if this might seem maybe slightly unrealistic and unbelievable but (1) creative license, (2) deleted scenes, (3) check out One Latte and a Chocolate Chip Muffin for X's side, and if you're still having trouble, (4) there's much more dialogue to come don't worry, and (5) ain't nowhere near finished yet. Really though, don't worry, I know it can seem a bit like, dude, no way, Robin would rather give up his kidneys and spleen before working with a criminal, but again, read 1-5. Thank you all for your reviews, faves, etc. I'm honored._

 _Thoughts welcome._ _And even critiques. I do have band aids._


	21. Chapter 21

oOoOoOo

 **Let's Get Busy**

oOoOoOo

"These prototypes didn't make it for a reason. I couldn't get them to work perfectly. They had a few extra toys but that's because I had an alternate power source."

"And what was that? Double A batteries?" Raven quirks an eyebrow.

"Uranium and plutonium isotopes and compounds."

Cyborg is shaking his head.

"It was costly and it wasn't nearly as efficient," Robin says. "The power that the suit needed for teleportation alone would have drained it a quarter of the supply."

"So, they won't be much good to someone," Beast Boy surmises.

"No, they can be plenty good if someone has access to a boatload of uranium and plutonium," Cyborg is already pulling up any and all suppliers on the screen.

"Ok, so we know of any places that have had some missing lately?"

"Not yet." Red circles appear on the screen in a couple locations within Jump City limits, even a few outside. "These are all known suppliers," Cyborg says finally.

Red X looks towards the screen. "You think the guy is even gonna go after it though? Could he just tweak the suit to accept another type of fuel?"

"Can you?" Robin looks dubious.

X thinks about it. "Well, if it were that much of a pain to go through, I'd definitely try. I stuck with xenothium for this because it was the best," he shrugs. "But if it's that draining on its supply, I'd really look into altering it somehow."

"Well, it's not a simple task. There's a reason I just ditched those models and started fresh. All I know is, someone is out there who is just as good as, if not better than, you, and they have two incredibly powerful suits that run on dangerous and expensive fuel. And we have no idea what they're up to."

To catch a thief, you have to think like a thief.

And wouldn't you know, Jason Todd knows how to do just that.

"Well then, let's get busy."

-o-

"So, the suit lacks any reinforcement, no extra armor. It glitches sometimes. It can fly. It has nuclear explosives. Anything else I'm missing?" X ticks off known facts on gloved fingers.

Robin grits his teeth. "They're not nuclear explosives!"

"Mini nuclear explosives."

"Fine," Robin growls.

"I can't believe you tried that."

"I was desperate! At the moment I think I was just a little crazy, ok? But I trashed the model. I should've burned it."

"Should've, could've, would've." And he flips over the side of the building.

Robin huffs and follows.

* * *

 _A/N: So! I'm sorry for the wait. I all of a sudden lost any and all inspiration and motivation for this story and I had no idea what to do so I moved on and I also moved across the world so that accounts for some of it. I encountered a fresh muse that was much kinder to me. Thank you so much to all of you that have read, reviewed, or favorited/followed! Sorry again to keep you all waiting. I'm still trying to work out what's happening here with this story. Ideas?_


End file.
